Tower of Deep Sighing
What is the Tower of Deep Sighing? The Tower of Deep Sighing, or ToDS for short, is an intermediate ascension-based tower and the 2nd tower of Ring 3. It is a medium tower using lots, and lots of wraparounds. Although this was not Gammattor's first tower (it was his 3rd) this tower is still the first of his to get in the game. This tower should be completed after Tower of Inverted Colours. Newcomer's Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (White Floor): Start by going up the ramp and jumping over the lava bricks (or don't). Now, go across the walkway, jump over the bricks, get over the spinner, jump over the 2x2s, jump over the next spinner, do the one stud wraparounds, and climb the ladder. * Floor 2 (Swinging Platform/Angled 3x4s Floor): This floor starts with some basic swinging platforms followed by a ladder. Next, there is some pretty hard to avoid lava jumps (take it as a challenge to not get damaged if you wish). Next, jump across the 3x4s, across the walkway, over the little bricks, and across the spinner. Next, you gotta jump over some spheres (the hitboxes may still be confusing). After those, do some more 1 stud wraps followed by wall hug jumps. Simply climb the bricks up to the next floor. Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3 (Lava Stairs Floor): This floor starts with some lava stairs. Don't try just running and jumping through them like you normally would as this doesn't work very often in this case. Just take your time and you'll make it pretty easily. After those, there will be some more swinging platforms, 1 block wide jumps, as well as a "tightrope". Climb up the ladder and walk up the ramp to the next floor. * Floor 4 (Harder Wraps Floor): Start by jumping across the walkways. You may need to be careful to not bonk your head. After the walkways, you will have to jump across some bricks (wow). After these bricks you will see... wraparounds that stick out by a stud? Just use shift like normal and you'll be fine. After that set, there will be 2 stud wraps. Use either the arch or wasd method, it doesn't really matter. After the wraps, climb the ladder to the next floor. * Floor 5 (2 Card Pyramid Jumps Floor): Hey, its the music from that broken and terribly hard tower! Start off by jumping across the bricks until you reach the one with the slope above it. You can jump straight onto the slope from the previous brick to avoid doing an awkward wrap. Next, jump across the cards. These next two bricks are conveyors, so just keep jumping. After the conveyors, jump over the double card pyramid and over the cylinders. After those, just walk across the walkway, jump across the wedges, and walk up the ramp to the next floor. * Floor 6 (Pushing Platform Floor): This floor starts with the epic glitchy pushing platforms. Just go slow the first time so it doesn't kick you off and you'll be fine. After the pushing platforms, you'll reach a small mountain climb section which can be partially skipped by jump to the top from the middle platforms. After that, just jump across the bricks, do the wall hug jumps section, and use the pushing platforms to reach the next floor. * Floor 7 (Outside Section/Tightropes Floor): Start by jumping across the bricks and climbing the ladder. Now you'll have to do a bunch of tightropes that can easily be cheesed with < and >. After all of that underwhelming tension, head outside and feel real pain if you fall here. However, all you need to do is some simple brick jumps and 1 stud wraparounds followed by huge bricks. Once you head back in, walk across the neon walkway and jump over the lava bricks. Then, climb the ladder up to the next floor. * Floor 8 (Tightropes/2 Stud Wraparounds Floor): First, use the pushing platform and carefully walk onto the diagonal brick. Then, just keep jumping across the bricks and walking across the "tightropes". After a couple of these, you will reach some more 2 stud wraps (again, use whichever method you prefer) until the jumps and ropes come again. Eventually, you'll reach the ladder to the next floor. Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9 (Conveyor/1 Stud Out Wraps Floor): Start off by jumping across the 1 block wide jumps, going across the spinner, across the tightrope, and across two more spinners. After the second spinner, there will be some more disguised conveyors with the last one being onto a truss. Just be careful and you'll make it first try. After the ladder, there is some more 1 block wide jumps, 3x3s, a tightrope, and some more bricks. After this, there is another set of 1 stud wraparounds that stick out a stud. Just use shift like before and you'll make it. After the wraps, there is some 1x5s, a ladder, and a ramp up to next floor. * Floor 10 (3 Stud Wraps/Cyan/Invisible Wraps Floor): This floor starts with some 3 stud wraps. In this case, its easier to use the arch method as it is a tight space. After this, there is some slight invisible jumps followed by 4 stud wraps. As 4 stud wraps are impossible with the wasd method, just use the arch method. The second one is easier as you can just land on the nearby 1x6. After a couple more jumps and some ladder parkour, you will reach some slightly invisible 1 stud wraps. After the wraps, there is a angled brick up to the winpad. Touch it and finish the tower! Yay! Music * Floor 1-2: TheFatRat - Windfall * Floor 3-4: TheFatRat - Unity * Floor 5-6: A Hat in Time - A New Adventure * Floor 7-8: Kirby's Epic Yarn - Yin Yarn Battle * Floor 9-10: A Hat in Time - Battle of Award 42 Gallery ToDS Portal.png|ToDS's Portal ToDS-0.png|The badge obtained from beating ToDS Continuing from this point After this, go beat Tower of Ancient Trickery, but if you beat that, head to Tower of Fatness. Trivia * This tower got a revamp on 11/26/19. Category:Towers Category:Ring 3 Category:Medium Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno